Hot and Heavy Cooking
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: Jeremy wanted to surprise Bonnie with dinner. But when she inadvertently ruins the surprise, things take a turn for the better. One shot. Lemon.


"Alright Jer, I don't know what all this is about but you've been avoiding me all day…" Bonnie stopped, her trail of thought lost upon walking into the kitchen. Spread all over the counters were various ingredients and tools. Jeremy looked up from the cook book that was in his hands.

He ran his hand through his black hair. "You couldn't wait until after I cooked to call me out on this?"

"What is all this? Were you- trying to surprise me or something?" a warm, off-guard smile fought its way onto her face.

He shrugged, slightly defeated. Looks like his plan was ruined. "I was trying," he admitted. He picked up a tomato and carving knife. As he cut into the fruit, he explained, "My dad always cooked for my mom. I'm not really good at cooking but I wanted to do it- for you." The last words were left sweet and intimate and only for her.

She worked hard to collect herself from the surprise and overwhelming happiness she felt. Even with all the time they've been spending together, it never felt enough and it never got old. They've been separated by death twice. For the couple, every moment felt precious and irreplaceable. She moved closer to him. "Well, in my house, the Bennett women are the ones to cook. My grams was amazing at it. So how about we make dinner together?"

He paused mid-slice to meet her mint green eyes. A smile ghosted on his lips. "Yeah. I'd like that. The chicken should be done marinating by now." Somehow, this was so much better than surprising her. Cooking side by side felt right.

Bonnie proceeded to place the raw chicken into the oven and set the timer for forty-five minutes. Meanwhile, he poured off the boiling water from the pasta. She passed him the jar of tomato sauce on the counter. After noting the tossed salad, she complained, "You basically have everything ready anyways. What am I supposed to do now?"

He finished mixing the sauce onto the pasta before he turned off the stove. Jeremy gave her that adorable smile she couldn't resist. He shrugged, a twinkle of mischief in eye as he said, "You could always… make dessert."

It was a very cliché and corny line but she couldn't fight the sudden spark in her stomach at his words. Memories of their first time flooded her mind. She leaned up and wrapped her arm around his neck to pull him into a hard kiss. Even though she might not be a witch anymore, kissing him always felt like magic. He gripped her waist as he held her flush against him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt the hard line of his body against hers. The soft sound urged him to pick her up and place her on the kitchen table.

Their lips moved against each other harshly, like they couldn't get enough of the other. Her hands were reaching desperately to take off her clothes. He stopped her by grabbing her hands with his and holding them above her head. He ran his other hand up her jean-clad legs and under her shirt. She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth as she wrapped her legs around his waist for closer contact. He kissed down her neck, nibbling and sucking as he went along. His hand reaching behind her to unhook her bra. He always hated that thing's obstruction. Once he freed her breasts, he covered one and swiped his thumb over her nipple.

"Jer, please, don't tease," she begged in a soft, throaty voice no one else gets to hear. "I want you now."

He tried to ignore her. It heated his blood to tease the girl he loved. But when she rubbed against him more vigorously, he couldn't deny his erection. He grunted into her mouth. She needed him to let go of her hands so she can touch him. Her need for him coursed through her system. Without saying anything, he released her. His large, rough hands started at the base of her shirt and pulled the thing over her head. His dark eyes basked in the view that he'll never get used to. Unable to control herself, she practically ripped his shirt off.

They needed skin to be skin and when they finally touched, it wasn't enough. Their sweaty bodies pressed against each other only served to ignite further desire. She reveled in the way his body engulfed hers. He crashed his lips to hers again. She reached down to unbutton his jeans. She pulled down his jeans and boxers at the same time, releasing him fully. He kissed the soft skin of her breast as he worked on her jeans. When he got them off her legs, his fingers pressed against her slick core. She was more than ready. The pad of his thumb circled her clit. She bit onto his shoulder to keep from moaning. Jeremy couldn't wait anymore though. He needed to feel inside her. He lined himself up and thrust into her. Her nails dug into his broad, muscled back. Breathy cries left her lips. The pace was slow at first but picked up speed. Every time he reached her hilt, it was punctuated by their sounds of passion. Her hips thrust upward against his, creating more friction. The table shook from the force of their thrusting. They were both getting closer and closer. Jeremy reached between them to rub her swollen clit. That final touch brought her tumbling over her climax. Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open in a final scream of pleasure. The way her already tight body squeezed around him made him come after her.

She flopped backward on the wooden table, her breathing heavy. His upper body relaxed on top of hers in their sweet afterglow. He leaned in to kiss her softly.

"Dessert was great," he murmured against her lips.

She grinned. "What are you talking about? That was just the appetizer."


End file.
